The Chimera Kingdom
Overview History Chimera Kingdom's roots began with Rhino600 and those who came to this world after he spread the word of its wonder. After many trials, these travelers leanred ways to protect themselves and their belongings and formed the hidden village of Drakesgrotto. While some were content with this, Rhino had larger plans to make a lasting impact on this new world... he wanted to make a kingdom! The law of the land stated that to be a king, one must be able to lead many, not just one town, thus Rhino discretely began looking for a smaller town to join his own rapidly expanding one. While some offers were entertained on both sides none seemed to be the right fit, until that faithful day... It was a time like many others as Rhino was helping plan out and begin expansion of a larger residential district of the Grotto when he was contacted by mewohkie. The two chatted using the wizards method of communicating with those who knew each other's true names no matter the distance. Both Rhino and mewohkie found they wanted the same thing: to be a kingdom. Each agreed to tour the other's town and discuss the matter more afterwards. Thus, Rhino set out on the long treck to Haven to meet with mewohkie in person. Rhino brought along his newest resident, treqos, thinking it would be good for him to see the world. The two met mewohkie in Free Haven and from there the three set out for the small hamlet of Centrillia where mewohkie was leader. The journey was short but hazardous as the trio decided time was of the essence and thus to travels at night. One rainstorm and several dead spider colonies later they arrived. The town was especially noticable due to its large monument in the design of those known as creepers, but it seemed mewohkie was quite the functional as well as fashionable designer. After touring mewohkie's abode, which he was very impressed with, Rhino waited out until the next sunrise by conversing with the other residents of the town, one of them was called Biinary. Treqos explored wide eyed while Rhino chatted. In the morning, goodbyes were said and the trio headed towards the Grotto. The journey was longer and more rugged, but not as dangerous seeing as it was mostly by boat. When they finally arrived Rhino uncovered the secret entrance and they all headed inside. There Rhino gave mewohkie a tour of the various areas in the Grotto and introduced him to the more prominent members of the town. Afterward they retired to Rhino's home and sat by the fire to discuss the future. The talks were lengthy and went on long into the night, with Rhino's council standing by him and giving their occasional input when it was needed. Even the one known as Shigan was called in to answer some questions Rhino and mewohkie had as to the legitimacy of some of their proposed plans. (It was found later that Shigan stuck around long after the others thought he had left, though he used his invisibility to remain undetected) All throughout the talks all partied involved were calm and collected, logically going through each proposed idea one by one until they had one they could all agree upon. Both Rhino and mewohkie would be kings of the same nation. Both would have the same amount of power with neither being above the other. Together they would construct a third town between their existing ones. This one being grander and more magnificant than either of them. So it was that Chimera was born (Though it's name had to have a lengthy discussion as well). A location was scouted and planned out and a mountain removed to make way for a castle, Rhino overseeing the new capital as mewohkie worked on maintaining and expanding Centrillia. As with many things, plans for the future sometimes do not go exactly as we planned. Many things began: Every resident of Drakesgrotto moved to the newly founded capital, Centrillia continued to expand (albeit slowly), an embassy began being constructed in Haven. However some unexpected happenings took place: the embassy has not been completed due to many things yet it's shell can still be seen, mewohkie seemed to vanish from the world, Rhino awaited mewohkie's return for many things to move forward, and Biinary left Centrillia to found his own town of Alabaster (Still under the Chimeran nation). Things moved slowly for awhile but after pressure, logical arguements by his subjects, and his own frustration, Rhino officially declared to the Wizards and the world that he alone was the King of Chimera. Since that day things have gone very well for Chimera, Many new towns have either been founded with Chimeran funding, or have joined after having heard about it. The castle's shell was completed and Rhino now works on it in his spare time. Biinary's town has done extremely well. Relations with other kingdoms are either neutral or allied, all save the Radiant. Category:Kingdoms